Abstract ? The Admin Core will support all grant management functions and prepare regulatory submissions for the proposed clinical studies and tissue collection. The Admin Core director will work closely with the BETRNet Steering Committee on network programs and with the PIs of Cores A and B on Research Center issues. This Core will support all grant management functions of the Research Center including budgeting, sub-contracts, and financial accounting, and to communicate with the Internal and External Advisory Committees, NCI scientific staff, BETRNet Steering Committee, and BETRNet Coordinating Center. This Core will also support all regulatory submissions for clinical studies, including human subjects protocols, Investigational New Drug (IND) Applications, analytical validation, pharmacology & toxicology studies, and standard operating procedures (SOP). This Core will also facilitate participation in all network activities, including Patient Registry-Virtual Biorepository, Pilot Projects, and Cross-BETRNet projects and communications with the Coordinating Center, Steering Committee, and NCI scientific staff.